


A Couch And A Blanket

by AHeartForStories



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Minor whump, Mostly Fluff, Sleepy babies, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Httyd modern AU. The Winter chill pained her husband and confined him to the house. With no more painkillers in the house, Astrid decided to travel through the snow to see if a pharmacy was still open. Returning home empty handed, maybe there is some other way to help ease Hiccup’s ache.





	A Couch And A Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been putting Hiccup through a lot lately with all the whump I’ve been writing. So here is a little Hiccstrid fluff!

As the front door closed with an angry slam, Astrid Hofferson-Haddock sighed in frustration as she kicked the snow from her boots and pulled off her woolen beanie. She faced the wooden coat rack hanging on the wall with a glare, as if it was the source of her aggitation, and continued to remove her scarf, gloves and winter jacket with the first deepest scowl she had the displeasure of wearing in a long while. Snow falling from her person as she did so.

After abandoning her stuff, she wasn’t even sure they were left in their rightful place, Astrid stomped out of the hallway to enter the living room.

While her soggy socks were making her footsteps sound heavier than she appeared to be and grumbling about the closing hours of pharmacies in the area, she came to a sudden halt upon finding somebody who was supposed to be in bed lying on the couch instead.

Her irritation melting away at the sight of him, like the snow that still remained on the floor out in the entrance hall, Astrid approached the resting figure of her husband, Hiccup Haddock-Hofferson, and kneeled down next to him. She didn’t dare turn on a light brighter than the one on the little table in the corner.

He wasn’t sleeping as peacefully as he usually would. When not stressing over certain matters, that is. His brows were knitted together in a troubled manner and he was frowning. Deeply. As if in the middle of having a bad dream. His arms were also crossed as he slept somewhat curled up on the couch. Nothing to cover him besides the pajamas that he wore.

But at least he was sleeping, Astrid supposed. He hasn’t been able to get any decent shut-eye this past week and all because the Winter cold was taking its toll on his left leg, which he lost about a decade ago.

Daily life had become difficult for him as the pain kept him from doing anything if it meant getting out of the warm bed that kept him and his stump cozy.

Something that has happened before and will happen again. Drastic changes in weather were never kind to him. Though at least he wasn’t having a terrible fever this time.

Either way, as a result Hiccup also hadn’t been shaving and there was now a light scruff on his jaw and chin that Astrid wasn’t all that opposed to. Despite the scratchy touch.

Even most meals he could only eat on the couch when painkillers allowed him to. At the table there was nothing convenient he could rest his leg on.

Alas, the painkillers were all gone now and it was the reason why Astrid had gone out into the thick falling snow and chilling wind. Right now Hiccup kind of depended on them. Unfortunately, they hadn’t quite counted on their local pharmacies being closed already at this hour.

Kneeling on the floor in front of the couch he was resting in, Astrid stuffed a hand between his arm and ribs and let the other lay on the armrest as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth, she felt the last embers of her anger die down completely.

Oh, how she loved this man. Even with his unconventional ways. He was her dork. Her home. Like she was his.

It lasted for a good couple of moments before her lover stirred and Astrid lifted her head back up to briefly see a pair of greens gazing up at her sluggishly.

“Astrid, you’re back.” Hiccup spoke with a voice both nasal and hoarse as he laid his head back down, smiling briefly. Hopefully he wasn’t getting sick on top of being in pain.

“Yeah… Looked all over town, Hiccup, but every pharmacy I came across…” What she was about to say became forgotten the moment she noticed Hiccup’s even breathing and closed eyes. He had dozed off again. Probably exhausted by the nights spend awake. He was finally given a break.

Smiling sympathetically, Astrid decided that the only medicine he needed right now was sleep.

Pushing herself back to her feet, she left Hiccup’s side to go fetch the thick blanket from their own bed upstairs to guarantee them both a warm night. Once returning and momentarily leaving the covers on the coffee table, Astrid quickly undid her braid and removed her damp socks to carelessly drop them on the floor before crawling onto the couch with him.

Whether Hiccup was still as scrawny as that fifteen year old boy so many years ago or whether the couch they bought fairly recently was just a large one, Astrid didn’t have a hard time as she lied down behind her husband. Careful not to rouse him again, she tucked them both in with the blanket and daringly snaked her arms around him.

Once settled in, she reveled in his warmth after the freezing cold she endured outside. Hiccup stirred again just ever so slightly, but didn’t face his partner again.

“Good night.”

“Hmm.”

Laying her head down and sighing into his hair, Astrid let sleep claim her aswell.


End file.
